1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to lacing or closure systems and their related components used alone or in combination in any of a variety of articles including closeable bags, footwear, protective gear, or other wear.
2. Description of the Related Art
There currently exist a number of mechanisms and methods for tightening articles. Nevertheless, there remains a need for improved devices and methods.